What Once Was
by sandersonsisters
Summary: What if Edward had a twin sister? What if, without him knowing, she had the same fate he did? What if that fate was entwined with his "brother"? Jasper/OC, B/E, R/J, Ros/E
1. Chapter 1

_**1960:**_

"We can do this, Jasper." I said, staring straight into the blood red eyes I loved so much. "Both of us know it isn't right. We can do it."

He stared at me a moment, then let out a ferocious growl, wrapping his arm around my waist and pressing his lips against my head. "Let's go."

:::::""""""""LKJHGFDFGKJHG""""":::::::

We did it, we got away. I felt the joy swelling up inside me, happy to finally be away. Jasper grinned, having picked up on my emotion. "You're happy." He said, no longer running.

I stopped, smirking. "Aren't you?"

He smiled down at me, kissing my lips. "Does that answer your question?" My joy swelled, making a huge smile break out on my face. Jasper laughed once again.

"Now you're really happy." He told me unnecessarily.

"No point in denying it, is there?" I questioned, leaning forward and wrapping my arm around his waist.

"None what so ever." He responded, his eyes staring straight into mine. I smiled at him, he man I loved. He let out a growl again, having caught the feeling, and pressed his lips against mine.

But then we froze, both hearing the unmistakable sound of running. And not at a human pace. "Run." Jasper breathed, grabbing my hand and running through the woods. But they were gaining, I could hear them. Panic seized me, which Jasper, of course, felt, and his grip tightened.

"This isn't going to work." I said, my mind frantically trying to come up with a plan. There was only one solution- and Jasper wouldn't like it. But I knew something he would approve of, so I went with that. "We have to split up."

"No."

Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so easy.

"Jasper, it's the only way we can make it!" I told him, both of us still running. "We can meet at Peter's in two days. If the other doesn't show up, then we know something happened. We wouldn't be apart from each other by choice."

He ran next to me in silence, jaw clenched. But I knew he was going to agree. He knew there wasn't another way.

Suddenly he growled, stopping and pulling me towards him, his lips slamming against mine. I closed my eyes, letting myself get carried away. This was probably our last kiss. I held back the intense pain I knew was bound to overtake my body, instead only focusing on my love for him. I knew he would be able to feel it.

He pulled away, staring into my red eyes. "Two days." He said softly, his hand caressing my cheek. I smiled at him.

"Two days." I agreed, knowing what I was saying was a lie. I kissed him one last time, then turned on my heel, running as fast as I possibly could. I heard Jasper take off in the opposite direction.

As soon as he was far enough away, I stopped running, then turned back towards the vampires chasing us.

There wasn't any point in them catching both of us. They'll leave him alone when they get me.

_**Two Years Later, Alice Point of View**_

Alice was sitting in the woods, her eyes closed. Once again, she looked, or tried to look, into the woman's future.

All she saw was darkness.

What that meant, she had no idea. But she did know one thing.

'

He was coming. Finally.

She knew he was still upset about her, he would think they caught the woman. And, in a way, she knew they did. He didn't need to know that she had given herself up for him. And he didn't know that she had never seen what actually happened to her. That was for Alice alone to know.

He was here, she knew it. She felt it. She opened her eyes and smiled at the man before her. "You've kept me waiting."

_**2006 Edward Point of View**_

"Edward, I need to talk to you." Alice's voice rang through his mind. He sighed, moving away slowly from the sleeping Bella. It was his first night staying here- well, the first night that she was actually aware of- and Alice was calling him away.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked, not even slightly surprised to see her standing outside Bella's house.

"She's coming back." Alice said, her eyes dark. "Her future- its back. She's back."

"Who?" Edward asked instantly, trying to get the answer from her mind. But he couldn't find it.

"The woman Jasper was in love with."

Edward relaxed instantly/ He thought it was someone horrible. "Jasper loves you, Alice." He said, trying to reassure her quickly so he could get back inside.

But Alice shook her head. "I know that, Edward. Jasper loves me- because I saved him, because I pulled him out of the darkness." She met his eyes. "He's my soul mate, Edward. But I'm not his."

"You think Jasper would leave you?" Edward asked, already reading the answer in her mind.

"He wont have to." Alice said plainly. "She wont come until after I'm gone."

"Gone?" Edward asked instantly. Then he saw what she saw. Her death. "We wont let that-"

"You must." Alice said, her voice gentle. "It's how its supposed to be. I've accepted it."

"I wont welcome her into our family." Edward snapped, his eyes dark.

Alice smiled secretively, purposely not letting Edward read what she already knew. "I think you'll feel different when the time comes."

Edward shook his head, annoyed he couldn't see what she meant by that comment, then climbed back to Bella's side.

_**2020 Main view**_

It had been to long since I had been around humans. Their blood called to me. I fought the bloodlust, told myself it was wrong. Told myself to be strong.

The Volturi had caught me all of those years ago. They locked me in a room, never letting me out unless it was to use my gift for their own amusement. They only gave me animal blood, sent Jane in on a regular basis. Tried to drive me mad.

And maybe it worked. A little.

But finally, after years of trying, I escaped. Got away from Jane. Was alone, not in pain.

Now, I was just trying to find somewhere to go. A place I could live.

A place where I wouldn't hurt anyone.

At the moment, I was somewhere in Washington. It seemed like a good place, big, rainy, not a lot of sun. Places to hunt right outside of town. A place I could stay for awhile.

I got a small apartment, then enrolled myself into high school. I thought it would be best. Maybe if I tested my limits, I would no how far I could go. Try to at least play human.

I just hoped it wouldn't go to far.

I was supposed to start school tomorrow, so the best thing for me to do would be to hunt now, so I wasn't hungry tomorrow.

I had just finished when I heard something. Felt something. Something that didn't smell human. It smelt like…dog?

I tensed, immediately aware of what it was.

"Who are you?" That something snarled.

I looked to where the voice came from, catching sight of a young man, Indian. "Why do you want to know?" I drawled, my eyes locked on his. Maybe this wasn't the perfect place, if they lived here.

Something in his posture changed the second he looked into my eyes. "Oh."

"Oh what?" I asked, though I didn't let my guard down. If this mutt moved towards me, I'd kill him.

"What is it, Jacob?" Something else asked, suddenly standing beside him. I felt my eyes widen and I knew I would have gasped if I could have.

Standing there was a young man, pale, auburn hair, eyes matching mine. A vampire. A vampire I knew- except, not as a vampire.

He looked as shocked as I did. "Elizabeth?"

I nodded, my eyes fixed on his face. "Edward?" I breathed, staring into the face of my twin brother- the brother that, I had thought, died in 1901.

"Edward?" The dog asked, moving up beside my brother. "You know her?"

Edward didn't move his eyes from me, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Finally, the dogs question seemed to register. "She's- my sister."

"Sister?" Two new voices questioned, suddenly stepping out of the shadows. One was a vampire, with pale skin, golden eyes, and dark hair. She stepped over to my brother, reaching out to hold his hand gently.

The other was around the same age as them- well, she looked the same age as them. She walked over to the dog, letting him put his arm around her waist. I frowned. She wasn't a wolf, I could smell that. But she wasn't a vampire either. Or human. More like she was…half human? Was that even possible?

She was pale, with dark brown eyes. And her hair was long, auburn--

The exact same shade as mine. And, now that I thought of it, she actually looked like me.

"Edward." I said once again, still shocked.

We stared at each other, neither of us willing to believe the other was…well, alive. Kind of.

Suddenly, Edwards face broke into the smile I knew all to well. "It is you." He was in front of me quickly, his arms wrapping around me, holding me close.

I couldn't believe it. My brother. My twin brother.

"I thought you were dead." He told me softly, breaking his hold on me and staring into my eyes. "When did, how did, what happened?" He questioned.

"Edward, shouldn't we move this somewhere else?" The woman vampire asked, coming up beside him. "Nessie is getting tired."

"No, I'm not." The other girl said, frowning at the woman. "I want to know what's going on." She turned to Edward. "What do you mean she's your sister?"

"Your mother is right." Edward said instantly, looking at the girl. "We should go somewhere else. I'll explain everything."

I was still trying to process the 'mother' comment.

"Liz." Edward said, using his old name for me. I winced. Only three people had called me that. Mother, Edward, and-

No. I didn't want to think of him.

"Come with us." He said, his eyes studying my face. Somehow, I had a feeling he knew what I was just thinking.

"Because I did." He told me, walking quickly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking beside him. I noticed the others were gone.

"They went to explain why we were bringing someone home." Edward said, "So no one…freaked out."

I laughed, "Did you just say freaked out?"

Edward smiled at me. "I picked it up from Nessie." His face grew solemn once again. "I have a lot to tell you."

"Maybe you should tell me now." I said quickly, "So I don't have to learn your story with everyone else around."

Edward nodded quickly. "Not much to tell. I was dying, as you know. Mom died. My doctor, Carlisle, turned me. I live with him, his wife Esme, my wife, Bella."

The one I saw in the wood.

"Jacob-"

"The wolf?" I asked in disgust.

Edward laughed. "I felt the same. But, he is a great friend to Bella, and he's in love with my daughter."

I stopped completely at that. "Daughter?"

"Nessie." Edward said, stopping and studying my face. "Bella was human." He quickly explained it all, including their problems with the Volturi. I winced.

"That explains a lot." I said softly, not looking at him. We started walking again, going much slower than we both could. More time to talk.

"Our house also has my…foster sister, and my two foster brothers." Edward continued, looking hesitant on what to call them.

But I nodded, understanding completely.

"I can read minds." He said suddenly, his eyes looking at me. "Everyone's- except Bella's, but that's her gift…"

He could read minds? That explains so much. And it matches mine.

"Matches yours?" He asked instantly, as we came upon a huge house. I stared at it, ignoring the question.

"Um, wow." I muttered.

He laughed. "Yeah, but we have a lot of people."

I laughed, following him inside. "Everyone is already in the main room. Waiting for us."

I suddenly felt nervous. These were the people my brother thought of as family- truthfully, he had been with them longer than he had been with me. They were more of his family than I was.

He chuckled softly, and I rolled my eyes, remembering about the minds thing. "They're in here." He said, opening a door and walking in.

I followed, ignoring the loud snapping sound I heard as I did so. Instead, I looked at the people.

There was Bella, smiling at me brightly. Jacob, looking at me with distrust. Nessie, her smile the same as her mothers. My niece. I realized. I had a niece.

The next person in the room was a man, with golden hair. He had a fatherly air about him, and I knew that had to be Carlisle, which meant the woman at his side with Esme.

Then there were two more vampires, arms wrapped around each other. The woman looked at me with hard eyes, her blond hair curly perfectly down her back. The man smiled at me slightly. I blinked at how big he was. Like a bear.

"This is Carlisle and Esme." Edward said, motioning to the first couple. "And Rosalie and Emmet." The second couple.

Then Edward turned slightly. "And this is-"

But I already knew who he was. My amazed eyes traveled from his golden hair, to his toned, yet slim body. To the piece of broke wood in his hand- I guess I knew what that noise was now. Then my eyes found his- not the bright red I had known, but the golden color. "Jasper."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed and added this story onto fave's and alert lists!!! I love you all! Ho[e you enjoy this part! Please review!!!

I saw Edwards eyes drift from me to Jasper, then I saw them widen. I had no idea what he was getting from Jaspers mind, but I knew what he was getting from mine.

_He's alive, he's alive, he's alive…_

"Uh, nice to meet you." Esme said, standing and wrapping me in a hard embrace. I tore my eyes away from Jasper, wrapping my own arms around Edwards…foster mother.

"You too." I said politely, my eyes once again drifting to the gold ones on the other side of the room.

"Welcome." Carlisle said, holding out his hand. I took it, smiling up at him.

"Maybe you should start explaining." Edward said, his voice slightly hard. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the couch his wife, daughter, and…werewolf sat. I sat next to him, Nessie on my other side. I turned to look at her, once again marveling over how much she looked like me.

"I always thought that." Edward said, a small smile on his lips. "That she looked like you."

"So did I." Someone muttered from across the room. I looked up, meeting Jaspers eyes once again, but he looked away from me quickly, looking down at the now indistinguishable thing in his hands.

"Alright." Edward said, his eyebrows up as he looked at me and Jasper. "Now I really think you should explain."

I let out a human sigh, then leaned back against the couch. "What do you want to know."

"Everything is a good start." Edward said, slightly sarcastic. I glared at him.

"I got that." I muttered.

I heard someone chuckle from across the room, and I turned slightly to look at the big one- Emmet. "This is definitely going to be interesting." He said, his arm tightening around Rosalie.

"And awkward." I muttered, glancing at my brother once again. "Do I really need to-"

"Yes."

"She was living alone, after her mother and brother died." Jasper said suddenly, not looking at me. His eyes landed on Edward instead. "Which I now know is you." He looked away once again, while everyone in the room stared at him in shock- including me. I had no idea he would be able to remember the story I had told him once so long ago.

"She had some…difficulties." He said, knowing I wouldn't want those told to a lot of people I didn't know. I felt a rush of gratitude and I knew he felt it too. "And it ended with her having to be married to some man. A man that the entire city despised, but respected because of his money and such."

"He was a vampire." Edward said, reading the answer in Jaspers mind.

"He was. He changed her, taught her to hunt- humans, not animals." I saw Jacob stiffen from the corner of my eye, but I just ignored him. Dog.

"Then he realized her gift." Jaspers eyes met mine, as if asking for permission. I nodded and he continued. "She can…influence minds. Make people think whatever she wants them to think. Plant fake images in their mind. Make up fake memories."

"That could be…dangerous." Bella said, trading a look with Edward.

"Maria took her in, used her for her own convenience. Had her use her gift on the young vampires, on the humans that attacked us."

"Your Maria?" Rosalie questioned, staring at her brother.

"The same Maria that changed me." Jasper said, his eyes once again looking somewhere towards the ceiling. "That's where we met."

He paused, and no one said anything, knowing that one of us would finish the story. When it became apparent that Jasper wasn't going to do so, I tried- though I left out a few details. "Uh, Jasper and I became…friends." His eyes snapped to mine at that statement, but I carefully looked away from him. "After a while, a long while, we both realized that what we were doing was wrong. We-"

"They know that part." Jasper cut in, looking back at his family. "When we escaped, we had to split up. We were supposed to meet at Peters two days later." He met my eyes again, the anger in them clear. "She never showed up."

Now everyone was looking at me, and I knew I had to start talking. No one knew this part of the story. "I actually had a good reason for that."

I heard a scoff, but I ignored it, though I felt a stab of pain.

"The Volturi had heard about my gift from Maria." I explained. "They were the ones chasing us. I knew that they wouldn't rest until they caught us- or me- so, I just…turned back around."

"You what?" Jasper asked, his hands balled into fists and the anger clear in his voice. Emmet was by his brothers side instantly, a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't see the point in both of us getting caught." I said, looking at my brother instead. Edwards eyes showed that he approved of my choice. Relief swept through me at that. "They took me with them. I was locked in a room for years. They brought in animals for me to eat. Sent Jane in on a regular basis so she could…practice."

I heard a growl rise in more than one throat at that one.

"Actually, I should thank you." I said, looking at Edward, Bella, and Nessie. "They only reason I got away was because everyone was gone, I guess they were coming after you. With Jane gone, I built up my strength enough to escape."

"So, what have you been doing for the last twenty years?" Edward asked softly, reaching out and placing his hand on top of mine.

"Living?" I let out a half smile that matched his perfectly. "In a sense."

"Well, now you'll be 'living' here." Edward said, glancing around at his family. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Nessie agreed instantly. Emmet and Rosalie exchanged a glance, then nodded. Jacob growled deep in his throat, but one look from Nessie sent him nodding.

Then everyone looked at Jasper, and I started to bite my lip- a human habit I had never fully got rid of. He didn't look at any of us, just nodded once, sharply, then stood. "I need to go hunt." He said instantly, then disappearing out of the house.

The family looked after him just a moment, then all simultaneously turned their eyes on to me. I shifted my gaze from one to the other. "What?"

"What really happened between you and Jasper?" Nessie asked, her eyes bright.

Now I stood, not wanting to get into this. "Nothing."

"You loved him." Edward said, his eyes staring hard at me. Stupid mind reader brother. "And he loved you."

"It was a long time ago." I said instantly.

"I'll call the school." Carlisle said, saving me instantly. "Tell them that Elizabeth is Edwards sister and she's come to live with us."

I frowned, confused. "I already registered-"

"You look to much like Edward and Nessie. It'll attract attention." Rosalie explained.

"Are all of you in school?" I questioned. They nodded. "How do you-"

"They all think Carlisle and Esme are our foster parents." Edward explained. "We say that Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister, Emmet and Bella are cousins, and I guess the three of us will be brother and sister." He said, motioning to me, himself, and Nessie.

"What about…Jacob?" I asked, frowning slightly at the name.

He glared at me. "I'm not related to anyone, but I still go to school."

I sat back down, frowning. "Don't people get- suspicious with there being so many of you?"

"Not usually." Edward replied, shrugging. "They just think Esme and Carlisle are really kind."

"And now, we'll show some more kindness." Carlisle said, smiling at Edward.

"I'll show you to your room!" Nessie said, standing and grabbing my arm before pulling me towards the stairs. I couldn't help but smile.

"I have an aunt!" She looked guilty as soon as she said it- "I mean, a real aunt. Rosalie is my aunt." She said, still walking with me down the hallway. "And Alice-"

"Alice?" I questioned instantly, when she broke off.

Neisse's eyes glanced around, then pushed open a door to a big room. "This is your room."

"Who's Alice?" I questioned again, staring at my niece.

She sighed., but answered me anyway. "Alice was Jaspers wife."

I felt like something had bee plunged into my stomach- or maybe like Jane had found me. "What?"

She nodded. "I've heard the story. After he left Peter's, he ran into Alice in a diner. Alice had seen him coming- she could read the future. She said she had been waiting for him. She also saw them living with the Cullen's, so they went off in search until they found them. Jasper has been here ever since."

"What about Alice?" I questioned, still feeling pain. Jasper had moved on- something I had tried to do. Something I had failed to do.

"She died eight years ago." Nessie said softly.

"how?"

"I don't-" She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, Jasper stayed here anyway, said they were his family."

I forced a smile onto my face, glanced around the room, then walked back into the hall. "I have to go back to my apartment." I said to her, trying not to think about this Alice person.

"Dad will go with you." Nessie said, walking back down the stairs, "and help you get everything."

"Where am I going?" Edward asked, him and Bella still wrapped around each other on the couch. I noticed Jasper was back, his eyes not looking at me.

"Liz needs to get the stuff from her apartment." I turned to look at her. Was everyone going to call me Liz?

"Alright." Edward said, reaching over and planting a soft kiss on Bella before he stood.

"I'll go with you." Emmet said, also standing. He sent Jasper a hard glare, and Jasper stood without a word.

"Thanks, but I really don't have that much." I told them.

"That's okay." Emmet said, sending me a smirk. "I just want to go to see where you live."

I rolled my eyes, then caught Jasper in the middle of the same motion. We looked away from each other instantly.

I led the way to my apartment, opening the door quickly, then ran into my room, packing what little I had. Edward and Emmet grabbed the couch I had and loaded into the truck they had brought. Jasper did the same with my stereo- I was like my brother in that way, I loved music.

We had everything done within twenty minutes, then went back to my new "home".

I still hadn't spoken to Jasper. At all. I didn't know what to think about the whole Alice thing. He had been married to her. He had loved her.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy that he had found someone. I really hadn't expected him to wait for me or anything. I actually had never expected to ever see him again.

I was still putting all of my books on the bookshelf when there was a slight nock on the door. I turned, seeing Bella standing there. "Come in."

She did so, smiling at me as she took a seat on my couch. "I just thought- well, you're Edwards sister."

"And you're his wife." I said, smiling slightly. "I know."

"Can we talk?" She asked, smiling at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, sitting beside her. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

There was silence a moment, but then Bella met my eyes. "Jasper."

"Pick another subject." I said instantly, slightly startled she had started like that.

"I need to tell you this." She said softly. "I know Edward wont."

I settled back again, staring at her. "What wont he tell me?"

"Alice."

"I already know about her." I said, feeling that familiar stab of pain once again.

"no. Nessie told me she told you about that. I meant, Alice saw you coming."

I frowned, staring even harder at her. "What do you mean?"

"Alice said she saw Jaspers love coming back. Said that you wouldn't come until after she was gone, but that you were coming. Edward- he was really upset when she told him. But now, I think he's really confused. I mean, you're his sister." Bella shook her head slightly, "I just wanted you to know, if Edwards seems to be a little…distant, he's just confused."

"She saw me coming." I said, still staring. "Did she say anything else?"

Bella hesitated, and I knew instantly that she had said something. "I want to tell you, but I'm not going to." She stood, walking towards my door. "Sometimes its better just to find things out for yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The only character that is mine is Elizabeth.

A/N: Please review! I love reviews! Lol, enjoy!

"Ready for your first day of school?" Edward asked me the next morning.

I shrugged, though I was actually really nervous. I mean, I had been to school before- twice actually. In the last twenty years. I wondered how many times Edward and his family had been.

"To many to count." Edward answered, once again reading my thoughts. Damn, I forgot about that. "Well, Emmett, Rose, and I have. Bella's been through it three times- once as a human and twice as a vampire. Jaspers been through it quiet a bit too."

I frowned, "What year are all of you in?"

"Nessie and Jasper are Sophomores." Edward said, shrugging. "Bella, Jasper, and I are Juniors. Emmett and Rosalie are Seniors."

I felt someone come up behind me. "And you're a junior." Carlisle said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I figured it would be easier, being Edwards twin sister."

I smirked at Edward, then smiled up at Carlisle. "That's great. Thank you."

Edward sent me the half smile that matched mine exactly. "Come on, lets go." He led me out to his car, where Bella, Nessie, and Jacob were already waiting. I saw Jasper and Emmett climbing into the big jeep in front of Edwards car. Rosalie was already sitting in the front passenger seat.

Edward drove to the school quickly, parking his car. Emmett pulled the jeep up beside us quickly, jumping out of the car and walking around to help Rosalie out. Jasper got out of the back seat slowly, his eyes shifting to mine. I climbed out of the back seat, Nessie getting out behind me. Jacob was by her side instantly, reaching out to hold her hand. "I'll take you to the office." Edward said, suddenly appearing by my side and looking between me and Jasper.

"We'll see you at lunch, Liz." Emmett called, leading Rosalie into the school quickly. I noticed eyes fall on them, then look away quickly.

Then their eyes shifted to me and the whispering started. Edward smirked. "They're all wondering who you are." he informed me.

I rolled my eyes, then threw my arm around my brothers shoulders. "Come on, brother dear." I said loudly, making sure the humans could hear me. "Show me where the office is."

I heard Bella laugh behind me, then turn to Nessie and Jacob. "You two will be at lunch today." She said softly, so only us vampires could hear.

"Fine, mom." Nessie replied sarcastically.

Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye. "She always tells us that we aren't her parents here." He informed me softly.

I shrugged. "Come on, Edward. You know we liked to get away from mom when we were young. In today's age, school is a place to do that. Nessie doesn't get that priviledge."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I knew you would rub off on her."

"I've been here a day!" I protested, slightly annoyed, but I was still smiling.

"Yeah, but she's always been a little like you." Edward said, smiling. "You being here- well, we'll see how that goes."

I hit his shoulder playfully, still walking down the hallway. I saw all of the kids looking from me to Edward, trying to understand what was going on.

"You should feel the lust coming off of these guys." Jasper said, suddenly appearing on Edwards other side and glaring at some teenage boys that were gawking at me. They instantly looked away.

"You should hear what they're thinking." Edward replied, just as softly. He pretended to shudder. "Its not something I ever wanted to hear about my little sister."

"Five minutes younger." I replied instantly.

Edward and Jasper both ignored me, still sending glares to the teenage boys in the hallway. I was trying to rein in my emotions, not wanting Jasper to feel what I was feeling. I didn't need him knowing that I- I mean, he moved on.

It wasn't his fault I didn't.

"Here is the office." Edward said, stopping suddenly. I sent him a smile, then walked in. There was about three desks, all with an older woman behind it. I frowned, then walked up to the first desk. "Hello, I'm new."

The woman looked at me, "You need to go over there, dear." She said, pointing to the second desk. Then she turned back to her computer.

I made my way over to the second desk, feeling a stab of annoyance. "Hello, dear. Can I help you?" This old woman asked, smiling at me kindly.

I smiled back, happy that this woman was kinder than the other one. "My name is Elizabeth…Cullen. I'm-"

"Yes, I have your schedule right here." The woman said, handing me a piece of paper. "And this is your locker number and the combination." She said, motioning to the writing on the side of the paper. "So, you're Edwards sister? You look so much like him and Nessie." She said, smiling at me again.

I smiled at her, though I really didn't want to answer the question. "Edward is my twin. I've been living with our…aunt for the last few years."

"Well, welcome." She said, smiling at me again. "You better be going, the bell should ring soon."

I gave her one last smile, then quickly headed out of the office and into the crowded hallway. People instantly stopped, staring at me. I ignored them, instead looking at the first class. Chemistry. Room A101. Huh. I looked around, not really seeing any room numbers.

"Need help?" An amused voice asked behind me. I turned, then smiled in relief to see Nessie standing there, Jacob at her side. She didn't bother waiting for my reply, instead grabbing the schedule from my hands. "Okay, this way!" She said, walking quickly.

I followed her around two different hallways, then finally came to my first class. "Thank you." I told her, smiling.

She smiled back. "We'll see you at lunch- mom told me not to skip again." She made a face, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway, Jacob and I have to go, or we'll be late to English!" She sent me one last wave, then hurried down the hall.

I walked into the class, once again feeling every eye turning to me as I did so. The teacher, an older woman with grey hair, turned to me. "Ah, you must me Miss Cullen." As soon as she said that, the whispers started. I just smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, you probably know Mr. Hale." I stiffened instantly, but Mrs. Nollen didn't notice. "You can sit in the open seat beside him." She smiled at me, then turned to walk over to her desk.

I looked around, instantly seeing Jasper sitting at a lab table towards the back of the room. I made my way to the seat beside him, once again trying to ignore the looks people were sending me. One guy even reached out to touch me, smiling slyly, but I moved out of his way quickly.

I slid into the seat next to Jasper, clenching my teeth. Jasper was staring hard at the guy who had tried to grab my arm. "These emotions towards you are going to kill me." He muttered, not letting himself look at me.

"What emotions are those?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice calm.

"From the guys, its mostly lust." Jasper said, his voice coming out like a growl. "The girls are mixed. Curiosity, Jealousy, annoyance."

"Guess I'm going to make a lot of friends." I said sarcastically.

Jasper didn't say anything for a moment, instead turning his eyes to look at me for the first time all day. "You have friends." he murmured. "Remember?"

I nodded, knowing he was referring to himself in that. "Today, we will be learning-"

The class flew by quickly, and soon I was taking out my schedule to see my next one. English, room B205. I frowned. Didn't we pass B hall when Nessie took me here?

Jasper must have felt my confusion, because he looked over my shoulder. "Follow me." He muttered, walking out of the door quickly.

Walking down the hall with Jasper was different than walking beside Nessie or Edward. Girls were full on glaring at me now. I frowned. "They're jealous." He said instantly, his eyes barely glancing at me.

I didn't get to answer as he stopped in front of my classroom. "Bye." He muttered, not looking at me again and walking away quickly, but I noticed he only walked into the classroom beside mine.

"Liz, over here!" Bella called, sitting in the back of the classroom. I smiled at her, happy to once again have someone I knew in a class. "That seat is open." She told me, motioning to the seat on her right. I slid into it.

"So, how was your first class?" She asked me eagerly, her golden eyes meeting my own.

"Jasper is in it." I said instantly.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Oh, that could be a good thing later on." She rolled her eyes as a guy slid into the seat beside her. "That's Kris. This is the only class I don't have with Edward, so he hits on me constantly. Annoying." She was talking at vampire speed, so the boy didn't even notice she was speaking.

"Who're you?" He asked, his eyes instantly traveling down my body.

I raised my eyebrows. "Elizabeth Cullen."

"Oh." He said, scowling. "You're related to her boyfriend." He said, motioning to Bella.

"Her boyfriend is my twin brother." I said, my voice dripping in venom.

He didn't say anything else, looking towards the front of the room as another teacher made her way in.

"What's your next class?" Bella murmured.

I opened my schedule. "History, AB 203."

She smiled instantly. "Me too. Edward and Jasper are also in there."

Great.

When class ended, she and I made our way out, Edward was already waiting for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, shooting Kris a glare. The boy glared back, moving off down the hall. Edwards glare instantly turned into a smile. "Liz. Having fun yet?"

"Loads." I said sarcastically, just as Jasper came up beside us.

"Liz has her next class with us." Bella told them, as we all started walking down the hall.

Edward smirked. "Great."

I didn't really know what to think about that, but I shook it off. "There is an open desk beside Jasper." Edward told me, as we walked into the room. I felt some annoyance. Of course there was.

Jasper must have felt that, because he raised his eyebrows at me. I instantly felt guilty- something else he obviously felt since he shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Come on." He said softly. Edward sat behind me, with Bella beside him. Jasper was in front of Bella, beside me.

That class was actually pretty interesting, considering we were studying the Civil War- Jasper was sitting straight up, staring at the teacher the entire time. He had to know everything about that by now, but he was still interested.

"What do you have next?" Bella asked me as the bell rang.

"Uh," I looked at the schedule. "Algebra Two. C112."

"Me again." Jasper murmured, motioning for me to follow him. I fought against rolling my eyes.

During this one, the only desk available was across the room from Jasper, so I actually paid some attention to what the teacher was saying. Jasper was at my side as soon as class ended. "Lunch." He said, once again moving down the hall quickly.

I followed him into the cafeteria, then to the table in the very corner of the room. Emmett and Rosalie were already there, smiling and talking to each other. Bella and Edward arrived at the same time we did, sitting down quickly, both murmuring to each other- so low we couldn't even hear what they were talking about. "We're here." Nessie announced, coming up behind me. She and Jacob sat down, both with annoyed looks on their faces. Both of them, unlike the rest of us, had a tray of food with them.

Jasper sat beside Emmett, which left me to sit between him and Edward. Once again, I felt that annoyance. It really was hard to get over him when I was around him constantly.

Edward and Jasper both looked at me. If I could have blushed, I would have, knowing Edward had picked up on the thought and Jasper on the emotion.

"How's it going?" Emmett asked, his eyes landing on me. "Managed to find every class alright?"

"I had guides." I smirked, motioning to Jasper, Bella, and Nessie.

"What do you have next?" Edward asked, but he didn't bother waiting for my reply, just grabbed the schedule from my pocket.

"Liz, why are you taking Journalism?" He asked me, the amusement clear on his face.

"Because I like it." I snapped, grabbing the schedule from him.

"After that, you have Great Books." He informed me, his eyes landing on Jasper. "That's you again. And then Computers- that's me and Bella."

Well, at least I have Journalism without anyone.

"That wasn't very nice." Edward said, frowning though he had a small smile on his face.

"Stop doing that." I snapped back.

"I cant- and even if I could, I would still listen to you." He teased, smirking. "Brother, remember?"

I raised my eyebrows, feeling slightly vindictive. I could so easily make him do something incredibly stupid-

"Don't." Jasper said, feeling what I was planning to do.

"Like she actually could." Edward muttered, looking back towards Bella, who was talking to Nessie.

"You have to actually do your homework to pass." Bella was lecturing.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Like it matters. I have years."

"That isn't the point." Bella snapped.

"We'll talk about it at home." Edward cut in smoothly, grabbing Bella's hand.

Nessie sat back against her chair, glare on his face. She crossed her arms over her chest, clenching her teeth. I frowned, standing. "Come on, Nessie. Show me around a little bit."

She sent me a grateful look, standing quickly. I saw Edward and Bella both look at me, but I ignored them. Hey, she was my niece too!

I felt calmness overtake me, and I shifted my eyes to Jasper instantly. He shrugged, not looking me in the eye. Jacob started to stand, but Nessie shook her head. "I'll be fine, Jake. See you in class."

He sent me a glare, but settled back in his chair.

Nessie linked her arm with mine, then led me out into the hall. "thanks for getting me away. Sometimes, its really to much. Living with them, going to school with them-"

"I get it." I said, my mind shifting to Jasper. I finally let out my feelings about him, since he was nowhere around.

"I bet you do." She said, sending me a smile that looked a whole lot like mine. "So, how is it going with Jasper?"

I looked at her, then looked away quickly. This girl was really curious. "Haven't you ever heard, curiosity killed the cat?"

"But satisfaction brought it back." Nessie replied instantly, smirking. "So…"

"What do you want to know?" I conceded, somehow knowing she wasn't going to give up.

"You two, you loved each other- right?"

"True." I said, the pain hitting me full force again, when I realized she used past tense.

"Good." She said, sending me a secretive smile.

"Good?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see." She replied, once again grabbing my arm and walking off down the hall.

"Why do I have a feeling everyone knows something except me?" I questioned, thinking of what Bella had said the night before.

"Not everyone." Nessie said instantly, sending me a mischievous smile. "Jasper doesn't know anything."

::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKLKJHGFDS""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**GalynSolo and IDreamtofHim: Thank both of you so much for reviewing last chapter! I hope you enjoy this part!!!! Thanks again**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoy this part!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own, sadly, is Elizabeth.

"What does everyone know that I don't?" I demanded, standing in the open doorway of my brother and Bella's room.

Bella, who was sitting at the desk reading, shifted her eyes to Edward. Edward himself was sitting on the bed, his topaz eyes staring hard at me. "I have no idea what you're-"

"Cut the shit, Edward." I snapped, rolling my eyes. "Tell me."

"It isn't our secret to tell." Bella intervened, her eyes now focused on mine.

"From what I've heard, it shouldn't be anyone's secret!" I said, my eyes still on my brother. "It shouldn't even be known! What is it?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." Edward said, standing and walking towards me. "Lizzie, just trust me on this one. Its better if you don't know."

I let out a groan of frustration, then turned and walked down the hallway, ignoring the chuckles I heard coming from my brothers room. "It isn't just you that they're keeping it from." A voice said softly, though I stopped, hearing it clearly. I turned my head, looking in at the dark room beside my own. Jasper was sitting on a black couch, a book in his hand.

"I know." I replied, just as softly, meeting his topaz eyes. He stared at me a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. I couldn't even feel any emotions- he was making sure he wasn't putting any of those on display at the moment.

"I know Alice saw something." Jasper said, the pain coming out in his voice, his eyes still locked on my own. "She refused to tell me what it was- said I would know one day. But Edward saw it- which meant Nessie saw it. And, since both of them saw it, they told Jacob and Bella. And Nessie cant keep a secret worth anything most of the time, so she told Rose. Rose told Emmett. Yet none of them will tell me."

"Nessie's doing a pretty damn good job keeping secrets now." I muttered, then glared at the room across the hall when I heard her laugh loudly.

"She just likes annoying people." Jasper replied, a smirk on his face.

Nessie's door flew open and she glared at her "uncle". "That wasn't nice-"

"Why is Jacob in your room?" Jasper asked, cutting her off when he saw the dog behind her.

Nessie looked guilty for a moment, but then defiance came on her face when Edward tore out of his room, standing in front of his daughters room. Bella was right behind him. "Out." He growled, glaring at Jacob.

"Dad, you and mom spent every night together when she was only _seventeen_!" Nessie argued, stepping in front of Jacob- who was just staring at Edward with his eyebrows raised.

"That's different." Edward informed her.

Great, now its time to add in my thoughts… "Why is it different?"

Nessie let a huge smile take up her face, while both Edward and Bella turned to me with outraged looks. "Excuse me?" Edward snapped.

I heard Jasper chuckle softly, but I ignored him. "I don't really understand. I mean, from what I've been told," I shot Nessie a glance at that one. She's the one who told me all about how Edward met his wife. "you two were inseparable when Bella was seventeen. Isn't Nessie technically older than that? And, isn't it better for her to be with the guy she loves, in a house full of vampires who don't sleep and can hear everything she does, than somewhere no one knows about?"

Bella looked to be in thought about that one, but Edward was furious. I had definitely seen him like this, as a human, so I didn't really know what he would do as a vampire. I heard Jasper move quickly, standing right behind me, daring Edward somehow. I saw Edwards eyes land on Jasper for a moment, then look at me once again.

"This isn't any of your concern." Edward finally growled, his eyes turning once again to his daughter and Jacob. "Out." He ordered instantly.

Jacob glared, but he went.

Damn dog.

"Why cant you be like aunt Liz?" Nessie snapped at her father.

Why was everyone calling me Liz?

"Because I had to clean up Aunt Liz's messes the entire time we were alive!" Edward snapped, glaring. "I don't want you like her!"

Ouch, that one hurt. I blinked, knowing if I were human I would be crying at the moment. "Look at her! I died, and a year later she screwed up enough to get herself turned into a vampire!" Edward continued, though he froze after he said it, his eyes shifting to mine.

I clenched my jaw, trying not to show him how much the words had hurt me. But, damn, I forgot he could read it in my thoughts. I saw the guilt flash through his eyes. "Lizzie-"

"Enough." Jasper growled, letting his anger flow through all of us, showing us he was serious. "Edward, Bella, go to your room. Nessie, get over it, you can all discuss it later. Liz-"

I didn't even look at him as I made my way to the door beside his, then let myself into my own room. I heard Jasper hissing at someone, his voice low enough that even I couldn't hear, but I didn't really try to listen in. I was to shocked by what my dear twin had said.

Screwed up all through human life? That might have been true. I was never the "good" girl- well, for that time anyway. I didn't want to be the girl that sat at home, cooking and cleaning. I was always out with the boys. Most of the town let me get away with it when I was younger, but the older I got, the more they looked down at me. Disapproved of me. I knew Edward had got into more than one arguments protecting me.

But did I really make life that horrible for him?

Did I mess my own life up as bad as he thought I did?

"Can I come in?" A voice asked, knocking softly on my door.

I almost refused- almost. But I didn't. "Fine."

The door swung open and Rosalie smiled down at me softly, walking into the room and shutting it behind her. I could still hear the argument going on in the hallway- it seemed Emmett had joined in now.

"I know he's your twin and all, but sometimes Edward really can be a jerk." Rosalie said, sinking gracefully onto the couch beside me.

I couldn't help but let out a smile at that. "I know."

We both sat there in silence for a moment. I had never actually spoken to Rosalie before, so why was she here now?

She seemed to sense the question. "Emmett and I heard the fight, we came upstairs to try to talk some sense into Edward, but Jasper told me to come in here. Said you were upset and that he didn't think you'd talk to him- plus, I think he's enjoying yelling at Edward."

I laughed, picturing the man I was in love with yelling at my "older" brother. Hah, he deserved it.

Rosalie joined in with my laughter, her eyes shining brightly. "Yes, it is quiet funny." She smiled at me, a real smile, not one of the fake ones I had been getting. "So, you and Jasper knew each other from way back when."

I stopped laughing, once again feeling sadness overtake me. "We did."

Rosalie studied me a moment, "Don't worry so much." She said softly, her eyes showing some hidden meaning. "Everything will work out in the end." I stared at her, but she didn't continue. "So, how was today, really? The school thing."

I shrugged, feeling comfortable with her for some reason. "Fine. I have almost every class with either Jasper or Bella, or my brother. Mostly Jasper, though."

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "I think that was planned." She whispered, making sure none of the vampires could hear with their super hearing.

I let my eyebrows raise, a motion I had picked up from Edward years ago. "Really? Who's?"

"Edwards." She answered instantly, leaning back against my couch. "I told him to leave it alone. He didn't listen. He never does." She muttered, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

I couldn't help but laugh, knowing she was right. Edward never really liked being told he was wrong. "So," she continued, her eyes growing serious. "Volturi?"

I winced, frowning slightly as the old remembrance of the torture came back. "Yeah, it kind of hurt." I said, my eyes shifting to the wall behind her.

"Jane isn't someone I'd want to practice on me." she agreed, her eyes hard.

The door suddenly burst open, and we both looked up, slightly startled. Jasper stood there, glaring down at Rosalie. "I asked you to make her feel better, not make her more depressed."

"She isn't." Rosalie argued.

"Empath, remember?" Jasper argued, still not even bothering to look my way.

"oh, go argue some more with Edward." She snapped, rolling her perfect eyes. "I know that's what you want to do anyway."

Jasper looked as if he was going to argue for a moment, but then changed his mind and shut the door behind him quickly.

Rosalie and I both sat in silence for a moment, then she shook her head, an amused smile on her face. "Wow, that was interesting."

"Why do Edward and Bella treat Nessie like she's five?" I questioned, not really wanting to talk about what just happened.

Rosalie turned her eyes on me. "Because she's their daughter. Because they both know what its like to lose people. Because of how she grew up, so quickly and everything. They'll calm down eventually, but right now I think they're just worried that she'll do something she'll regret."

"She really seems to love the dog- I mean, Jacob." I said, wincing slightly.

Rosalie laughed. "She does. Always has. Even before she knew what it was she was feeling."

"I still think they should trust her more." I muttered, frowning.

Rosalie looked at me, amused once again. "You know, when I first heard that you were Edwards sister- and the girl we had been waiting for, I was a little…uncertain. I mean, no offence to your brother, but we don't agree on a lot of things."

"What do you mean, the one you've been waiting for?" I questioned instantly, hoping somehow my new friendship with her would extend to her letting me in on the little secret.

Rosalie smiled brightly, then stood and patted my knee gently before leaving the room. "Good try."

:::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKLKJ"""""""""""""::::::::::::::

"You want to ride with us today?" Rosalie asked, as Nessie and Jacob climbed into Edwards car.

I looked towards Edward, only to see him staring back at me with an uncertain expression on his face. "Yes." I answered her, walking over to her convertible quickly and sliding into the back seat next to Jasper. Emmett took the passenger seat while Rosalie slid into the drivers seat.

Edward took off before we even made it to her car. "He's extremely annoyed." Jasper muttered, his hand holding his head.

"What else is new?" Emmett said cheerfully, as Rosalie took off out of the driveway. "I mean, he puts all of his energy into protecting people. Bella, Nessie, even us, when he thinks he should."

"Idiot." Rosalie muttered.

Emmett's hand closed around hers. "And now he thinks he should protect Liz too!" He concluded.

"Like I cant do that myself." I muttered, staring at the quickly passing landscape.

"Well, really, you haven't much." Jasper pointed out.

I turned to him, slightly shocked. He held up his hands in a surrender way, not really looking at me. "Come on, Liz. I mean, you were changed and your…husband looked after you. Then Maria. And then you were captured by the Volturi."

"Been on my own for the last twenty years." I pointed out, a little angry.

"I know." He said, sending a wave of calm over me. I tried to glare at him, once again annoyed that he had changed my emotions so quickly, but he just smiled.

"The only one he should be protecting is Bella-" Emmett started up again. "I mean, I have Rosalie." Rosalie let out a small growl, showing how much she appreciated being commented upon. "Nessie has Jacob. Everyone knows he wouldn't let anything happen to her. And Bella can really take care of herself, if she has to. And Liz has Jas-"

He broke off quickly as Rosalie hit him in the shoulder- hard. He glared, while I just tried to hide my embarrassment. Was he going to say Jasper would protect me?

"Why does everyone call me Liz?" I questioned instantly, hoping to change the conversation as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Isn't that your name?" Emmett asked, a confused look on his face.

"Well, yeah, but the only people who have ever called me that, instead of Elizabeth, were my mother, Edward, and Jas-" Now it was my turn to cut off.

"Is it okay that we call you that?" Rosalie asked quickly, saving me.

"I guess." I said, shrugging slightly. It was a little informal, but I could deal with that. We stepped out of the car, every eye once again on us. "Is it like this everyday?" I growled, glaring at some kid that whistled at me.

"The looks? Yes." Emmett said happily. "Guys whistling? No. They know I would kick there ass if they did that to Rose." He said, kissing her cheek quickly.

"And Edward and Jacob both have a slight anger issue." Bella put in, playfully glaring at both of them.

"Do not." Edward said instantly, though his eyes were on me. "Lizzie-"

"Lets go to class." Jasper cut in, his hand closing around my arm. I looked up at him, feeling surprised, happy, and confused all at once. He instantly let go, placing his hand on his head once again.

"Sorry." I apologized, knowing the wave of emotions got to him.

"No problem." He muttered, walking beside me as we entered Chemistry, sitting at the table.

"Hey, new girl!" Someone called out. I turned my eyes on the same guy that tried to touch my arm yesterday. I heard Jasper let out a small growl beside me.

"I have a name." I told the guy icily.

The guy rolled his dark blue eyes, then brushed his sandy brown hair away from his face. "I know, I just cant remember it." he said, winking at me. I heard a girl giggle from behind me. Ew. Did they really think this guy was attractive?

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie Friday." They guy continued, leaning against my table.

"Not particularly." I replied instantly, turning my attention to my book bag and taking out my Chemistry book.

"Excuse me?" The guy snapped, standing up straight quickly and glaring down at me. "Did you just say-"

"no? Yeah, I did." I cut him off, meeting his gaze.

"You cant-"

"Go away, Aaron." Jasper said, his voice low and hard from beside me. I saw the guy jump, then turn his eyes to Jasper.

"Oh." He said, smirking. "So that's why they adopted you. Had to get him a toy too?"

Jasper was out of his seat in an instant, standing in front of Aaron, a growl escaping. I stood also, placing my hand on his back. "Jasper, sit down." I said, talking quickly.

I didn't think he was going to listen to me, but he stepped away from Aaron and looked down at me, his eyes black. Damn.

Without a word, I grabbed his hand and left building.

::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKLKJHGF"""""""""""""::::::::::::::

_**Billbeckettsgirl: I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this part!**_

_**Fiery Dagon164: Continued! Lol**_

_**Allthatjazz1611: We'll find out what happened to Alice later in the story. Hope this part is as good as the others!**_

_**HermioneandMarcus: I updated! Lol. Thank you so much!**_

_**IDreamptOfHim: Yay! Glad you like it so much! Please review!!! **_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I hope all of you enjoy this part!!!

We walked out of the school, neither of us knowing where we were going. The only thing I was aware of was the fact that my hand was still tightly wrapped around his. Whether that was because he wasn't paying attention, or because he wanted to, I felt like if my heart could beat, it would be going crazy at the moment. Like a piece of me that had been missing had finally returned.

I knew Jasper could feel these emotions, but I also knew that, no matter how hard I tried, they weren't going away.

We stopped in the middle of a clearing, where the sun was shining freely. I stared at him as the sun hit his skin, making it sparkle. I knew I was looking the same, and Jasper's eyes didn't move from my face. "Liz- Edward didn't mean what he said. He was just angry." He said, his voice soft.

Wow, way to kill a moment.

I moved away from him instantly, walking further into the clearing and lying on the grass. I heard Jasper move beside me, sitting down only inches away. "He did." I said, staring up at the sky. "Edward. He meant every word. He told me the other day that he didn't want Nessie to be like me. I just didn't know he thought I screwed everything up so much."

"You didn't." Jasper said, his voice harsh. "You did what you had to do. Yeah, you got changed because of it, but Edward was changed too."

"He was changed because he was dying." I said, not looking towards him. "I was changed because I didn't listen to what everyone said. Didn't take their warnings seriously."

"You cant change the past, Liz." Jasper said, reaching out and placing his hand on my arm. "No matter how much you want to."

I heard the pain in his voice, and instantly remembered her. The woman he had been in love with. His wife. "What happened to Alice?" I asked him quickly.

His face stared at me, shocked. "How do you know about-"

"Nessie told me." I said, just as quickly.

He studied me a moment, then looked away, towards the trees. "I waited a few years for you. At Peters. But, I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't do that anymore. I knew you weren't coming. So, I started moving. Became a nomad. One day, I walked into a diner. Alice was there. She just looked at me, smiled, then said, "you've made me wait a long time"."

I watched his face, noticing the slightly pained look he had in his eyes. I winced, but not for the same reason.

"Alice could see the future. Apparently, she saw me coming before I even new she existed. Before- well, anyway, she saw us going to the Cullens. Becoming part of there family. And, because she was who she was, she knew exactly where they were. We found them, became part of their family."

I knew he was skimming, not letting me know everything, but I was happy for that. I didn't think I could handle the whole truth. Knowing he got over me so…well, quickly compared to me.

"Edward met Bella- you've probably heard all about that story."

"Up until she was changed. Oh, and about the Volturi coming for Nessie. But nothing after that." I agreed.

"Things went well for a few years." Jasper said, his voice low. "But then, Alice said someone was coming. After Nessie. Someone we didn't know."

He shook his head. "We all tried to stop it from happening, but it was like no matter what we did, it happened anyway. But Alice must have seen the way to save her."

He laughed, a bitter sound. "You know, the day before she died, she told me not to worry about anything. That in the end, everything would be perfect and I'd be happy." He took a deep breath, habit. "She sacrificed herself so we could get Nessie away."

"What happened to the vampires?" I asked him softly, sensing the pain he was in.

"I killed them." He said bluntly. "After I saw- I killed them." He shook his head again, looking up at the sky. "It hurts to talk about her."

I took the hint. Neither of us said anything after that, Jasper finally lying down beside me. We didn't touch each other, but I could feel him close to me. Really close. I knew if I didn't start up a conversation, my emotions would go haywire and Jasper would be able to feel everything- something I didn't want to happen. Especially when he just told me that story.

"So, Aaron…" I started.

Jasper started full out laughing. I blinked, startled, then rolled over to look at him. "Only you would bring that up." he said, still chuckling as his eyes landed on my face once again. I smiled, knowing that I probably was the only one that would bring up that incident- especially after the conversation we just had.

"Aaron." Jasper said, a slight smirk on his mouth. "What to say about Aaron."

"I could have handled it." I told him, still slightly annoyed that he didn't think I could handle myself.

"You probably could have." Jasper nodded, his eyes laughing. "He is a human, after all. I'd be worried if you couldn't."

"Shut up." I muttered, sitting up fully now and staring down at him. I clenched my jaw, seeing his blond hair falling into his topaz eyes, his pale skin sparkling, his strong features…

"I didn't like that way he was treating you." Jasper said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Or what he was saying."

"You had to know people would say something like that." I pointed out, "I mean, with Emmett and Rose, Jacob and Nessie, Edward and Bella-"

"I don't care if they _think_ it." Jasper said, also sitting up and coming alarmingly close to me. "I cant read their thoughts- that's your brother. But, _saying_ it. That's different."

I shook my head. "I don't care."

"I do." He said instantly, moving his hand as if to touch me. But then he stopped, letting it fall right back down. "Come on, if we go now we can still make it in time for lunch an the last half of the day."

"Great." I said sarcastically, though I got to my feet.

Jasper followed, that smirk on his face once again. "Its your second day, Liz. Edward would kill me if he knew I let you skip."

I rolled my eyes. "He's my brother, Jasper. Not my father."

"True." He agreed, both of us walking quickly. "But he's had so much practice-"

"He doesn't need me to do any more practicing on." I muttered.

Jasper sent me an amused grin as we walked onto school grounds, our steps instantly slowing to a human pace. "Please don't say that to him. I couldn't handle that anger."

I rolled my eyes, following him into the lunch room. "Where were you?" Edward asked us instantly, his voice a growl.

Oh, wait. We had a class with them. Right, good plan Jasper. No way of them finding out. Idiot.

"Jasper, why did you let my sister leave school on her second day?" Edward demanded.

Jasper sent me a look, one that clearly said I-told-you-so. "We had a little…problem." Jasper said, sitting in the same seat he had sat in yesterday. I sat in the same seat I had.

"What type of problem?" Edward demanded.

"One that doesn't concern you, brother dear." I said, my voice sickeningly sweet. He glared at me.

Leave it alone. I thought, knowing he would hear me.

He did.

"Fine." He snapped, turning around to talk to Bella.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me from across the table. "Ignore him."

"You two have fun?" Emmett asked, his eyebrows going up and down.

"Ew, is that all you think about?' Nessie questioned, scrunching her nose up. Rosalie hit her husband in the back of the head.

"Emmett." Jasper growled, clearly telling him to shut up.

"Just asking." Emmett muttered. "Guess I'll take that as a no."

"Nessie, want to go get lunch?" Jacob cut in. I noticed for the first time that they didn't have food in front of them. And Jacob was clearly hungry.

Nessie nodded, and Jacob stood instantly, taking her hand and walking to the other side of the cafeteria. Bella and Edward instantly turned their attention to them, watching. I scoffed. "Did they go to far away?" I asked.

"Mind your own business, Elizabeth." Edward snapped instantly.

"Fine." I said, noticing the way he said my full name.

"Liz, I'm going shopping after school." Rosalie said quickly, glaring at my brother. "Want to go?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I don't really…shop."

"That's refreshing." Jasper said softly, and I saw Emmett's head snap around so he could look at him.

"You can go with us anyway." Rose said, smiling.

"Who is us, babe?" Emmett questioned, not looking away from Jasper, who was just staring back.

"You, me, and Jasper." Rose said instantly, a triumphant smile on her face.

Now both of them stared at her. "Why do we have to go?" Emmett whined.

"Who is driving today?" She asked them, raising an eyebrow. "Me. So, we're going shopping."

I saw Jasper lean towards Emmett. "We could always walk."

:::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKL""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shopping with Rosalie. Never again. I had so many bags, as did the boys and Rose herself, that I had no idea how we were going to put them in the car.

"She does this every time." Jasper told me softly, as Rose and Emmett started shoving things in the trunk.

I laughed. "Shouldn't she learn by now."

Jasper smirked at me, his eyes shining. "You would think."

"Come on you two!" Rose called. We both turned, to see that she had in fact got everything in the car and she and Emmett were now waiting on us.

I laughed, climbing into the back seat, Jasper beside me. He sent me a small smile, one that I relished. I knew that smile. A smile, at one point, I thought was only for me-

And always would be.

Rose drove quickly, and we arrived at the house within minutes. Emmett grabbed as many bags as he could, which was almost all of them, and Rose grabbed the rest.

I followed them towards the house, but I felt Jaspers hand close around my arm, stopping me. "Liz, do you want to know why it hurts so much to talk about Alice?" He asked, his breath against my face.

I turned to face him quickly, frowning. He really didn't need to tell me this…but if he wanted to, I wouldn't stop him.

"Its because, the second I saw you walk into that room," He said, nodding towards the house, "I knew that I never stopped loving you." Then he walked away.

And I stared after him, completely confused.

::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSADFGHJKLKJHGF"""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing! Hope you all like this part enough to do it again!!! Lol. **_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to all who added me to alerts and favorites lists! I hope all of you enjoy this little part. Please REVIEW!!!

"I heard that little convo." Rosalie stated, slipping back out of the house and coming to stand beside me. "Are you starting to see what the secret is now?"

I turned to her, eyes wide. "Rose, what are you talking about?"

Rosalie sighed, then walked towards the house. I knew Jasper was somewhere inside, but I didn't really want to talk about anything with him there. He'd be able to hear it.

"Liz and I are going hunting!" Rosalie called, making sure everyone heard her.

I stared at her. We had just hunted…

"Don't argue, we're going to talk." Rosalie said quickly, grabbing my arm. We walked quickly, into the woods, and then Rose stopped, sitting gracefully on the ground. "This should be far enough, they cant hear us here."

I sat beside her, waiting. She sighed. "Okay, look. Years ago, like, the same year Edward met Bella, Alice had a vision. She said that Jaspers love was coming back."

"What? She knew about-"

"Alice knew everything." Rosalie said, a small smile on her face. "Anyway, she said your future had been black for a long time. I guess when Edward finally decided to stay with Bella, your future came back."

"That makes sense." I muttered. "I mean, then entire reason I got away was because Edward and Bella had Nessie."

"Exactly." Rosalie said, with a pleased smile on her face. "Anyway, she said that Jaspers true love would come back. Would come after she was gone. None of us really knew what that meant- no one but Edward. He told me that she had seen her death, had accepted it."

She shook her head. "Alice had so many visions of you and Jasper. She wasn't upset about it. Actually, she said that it made her happy, knowing Jasper would be happy even when she was gone."

"What is the part no one will tell me?" I asked, not willing to let her out of the question.

Rosalie just smiled, "Liz, you have to know, in your heart, that you and Jasper will be together. You're supposed to be. Everyone can see that. Even Emmett."

I laughed with her on that one, but I didn't know what to say. Would we really get back together? Finally? After all of this time?

"Lets hunt really quick, so on one knows that's not what we really went to do." She said, laughing slightly.

I stood, a smile on my face. "Alright, lets hunt."

We got back to the house an hour later, walking into the house with smiles on our faces. "Liz, good, I want to talk to you." Edward said, moving away from Bella and walking over to me quickly. I saw Rosalie narrow her eyes, and Jasper suddenly appear at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes trained on Edward.

"fine." I said, watching him. He motioned for me to follow him upstairs, and I did so. Jasper barely moved to let Edward through, but he moved away when it was my turn to go up the stairs. I felt his eyes on us all the way to the top of the stairs, until we went into Edwards room.

"Liz, I'm sorry about what I said." Edward said instantly, closing his eyes. "I know it hurt you, and I really am sorry. I was just angry and I didn't even think-"

"I know you didn't think." I said instantly, the anger evident in my voice. "That's why I know what you said is what you really mean."

"Liz, don't be difficult. I'm trying to apologize." he said softly, staring up at me from where he sat. "You're- you're my sister. We were best friends. I want you to be here, want you to be with us."

"I want to be here too." I said softly, softening because of what he said. It was true.

"But I cant have you questioning everything Bella and I do about Nessie." Edward continued, as if I hadn't spoken.

I froze, frowning. "Excuse me?"

"Nessie is my daughter, Elizabeth." Edward said, staring straight into my eyes. "I really cant have you trying to- she doesn't need to be-"

"Like me?" I questioned, my voice rising slightly. "Is that what this is really about? You want me to sit around and watch as you treat your daughter- who, back when we were her age, would have already been married- like she's a three year old? Damn, Edward. You have to let her go. At least a little bit. She's in love with Jacob, and its obvious he loves her too-"

"Like you know so much about love." Edward snapped, his eyes flashing. "I love Bella, she's everything to me. Look at Rosalie and Emmett. And you should have seen Jasper and Alice- they were soul mates, loved each other forever. But you-"

I didn't listen to the rest, I was already out the door. I ran down the stairs, not surprised to see four shocked vampires standing there, able to hear every word. I kept running, out of the house, through the woods. I knew someone was following me, but I didn't know who it was. I didn't care. I just wanted to get away, far away.

How could he- my own brother- say something like that to me? Maybe Edward wasn't the person he used to be. Just some, twisted version of him.

I stopped, sinking onto the ground. Rosalie was beside me only a few seconds later. "You run almost as fast as Edward." She said softly, once again sitting down beside me.

I flinched at his name, putting my hands around my knees and placing them up to my chest. "Edward was wrong." Rosalie said, resting her hand on my and squeezing it gently.

"About what?" I asked, letting out a slightly hysterical laugh.

"About you not knowing anything about love." Rosalie said angrily. "And he was just trying to hurt you when he said that about Jasper and Alice. You should have felt the emotions Jasper was giving off. He was so angry. He almost went after you, but I think he decided to kill Edward instead."

"This is out of control." I muttered, resting my head on my knees. "I should just leave. Edward doesn't want me here anyway."

"You cant leave." Rosalie said instantly, sounding startled.

"Why not?" I said, a little more harshly than I intended.

"You just cant." She said stubbornly, resting a hand on my back. "Do you want to go back?"

"No." I said instantly, shaking my head. "I still have my apartment- there just isn't anything in it. I'll go there."

Rosalie looked as if she were about to protest, but I didn't give her a chance. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I told her, smiling slightly. Then I ran.

:::::::::::::""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSAASDFGHJKLLKJHYGTRFDSA"""""""""":::::::::::;

And I did go to school the next day, though I didn't really want to. I still couldn't believe what Edward had said, and I was really embarrassed that Jasper had heard it.

I walked into Chemistry, and I saw Jaspers eyes instantly land on me. I gave him a small smile, walking over to my seat quickly. I saw that kid, Aaron, wink at his friends, apparently in some joke I knew nothing about.

"Are you alright?" Jasper said, as soon as I sat down.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically, knowing he could feel everything I could feel.

"Sure." He said softly, and I felt a kind of peace overlap everything I was feeling.

I smiled contently, though I rolled my eyes at him. "you cant just always make me feel better."

"Sure I can." He said, sending me a smile.

I rolled my eyes, placed my hands in my lap, and then tilted my head sideways to listen to the teacher. I was actually glad that Jasper had helped me calm down. I needed it.

I felt something on my hand, and looked down. Jasper had reached over, letting his hand rest on top of mine. I felt a sudden rush of joy, one I knew he felt since his mouth turned up in a slight smile. I slowly, very slowly, turned my hand around, letting out fingers entwine.

Jasper tightened his hold on my hand, slowly shifting his chair closer to mine.

The bell rang and Jasper stood, pulling me to my feet. He didn't let go of my hand, just smiled and walked with me to the class I shared with Bella.

If I thought it was awkward walking beside Jasper on my first day, it was even worse now. I actually heard the girls calling me names. And the guys making sick jokes. I heard Jasper hiss under his breath at one, but he just continued to walk- after shooting the guy a glare that would make even us keel over.

Haha. Again, I mean.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you all like this part!!!! Please, please, REVIEW!!! I love reviews, they make me want to write more…hint, hint…

"So, how are you?" Bella asked as soon as I sat down. I stared straight ahead, trying to ignore her. "What Edward said, it wasn't nice of him. I mean, he should have controlled his temper better."

"Yeah, he should have." I muttered.

"Liz, don't be upset." Bella pleaded, and I saw her moved, sitting forward slightly and leaning towards me. "He's just- really protective of Nessie. Doesn't want her to be hurt."

"She has to make her own mistakes, Bella." I said, talking at vampire speed so no one would be able to hear us. "If you don't let her go a little bit, she and Jacob are going to leave, and you might not hear from them for a hundred years. Its possible for us, you know."

"She wouldn't-" Bella protested.

I scoffed. "Bella, Edward has said more than once that Nessie is like me. Guess what? If my parents had treated me like you and Edward treat her, I'd be gone already."

Bella didn't say another word to me, just turned her attention away and looked towards the front of the room, a frown on her face.

I knew I had got to her, and I was thankful for that. Maybe now, she would be able to talk to Edward. Because, I knew what I was saying was the truth.

The bell rung, and Bella was the first out of the class. I went quickly, making myself second. I saw Bella go up to Edward and say something that sounded like "lets get out of here". Edward looked over her shoulder, meeting my eyes, and then took her hand. They quickly made their way down the hall.

"You okay?" Someone asked, coming up beside me and taking my hand. I let out a small half smile, knowing exactly who it was.

"I'm fine." I replied, smiling up at him. His topaz eyes stared back at me softly. He smiled, squeezing my hand.

"You cant lie to me, Liz." He said, but then I saw the smile fall, replaced by a frown as he thought about something. "Well, actually, maybe you can."

I stopped walking, staring at him. "what?"

"You knew you were going to give yourself up, didn't you?" He asked, his voice low and his face showing a pained look.

Oh, that. I swallowed hard. "Jasper, can we not talk about this now? I mean, I didn't go to this class yesterday. Neither of us did-"

"We're sick." he said instantly, his grip tightening on my hand and pulling me down the hallway. "You don't want to sit there with Bella and Edward anyway. And lunch would be a bad idea. And you have an afternoon class with them too. We can leave."

I didn't argue with him, somehow knowing that it wouldn't do me any good. He once again led me out of the school, and then we started running, neither letting go of the others hand. We didn't stop, not for anything, and then, soon, we came to the Cullen house. Jasper led me inside, yelling a quick hello to Esme.

"What are you two doing-" Esme started, but she stopped upon seeing Jaspers face and our clasped hands. "This once." She said, sending us a knowing look and going back to whatever she was doing.

Jasper continued walking up the stairs, like nothing had happened. But I knew that if I was a human, I would have been blushing. She thought we were going upstairs to-

Not that I would have minded or anything, but wow. That was uncomfortable.

Jasper pulled me into his room, then shut the door behind him quickly. Then he led me over to the couch, pulling me down beside him. "Now you need to explain, Liz." He said, staring at me intensely.

I let go of his hand, leaning back against the couch. "I knew they were coming. I just- I knew we both couldn't get away."

"You're the one that said to split up." Jasper interrupted. "Together, we could have-"

"We couldn't have won, Jasper." I said, closing my eyes. "You know that."

"But we could have tried." Jasper argued, clenching his jaw. "You could have said something-"

"I didn't want them to get you." I said, staring at him. "I just- I didn't want that."

There was silence a moment, both of us staring at each other. I didn't know what Jasper was feeling. I don't really think I wanted to know. "What did- what happened to you?" He finally asked, his voice low as he closed his eyes.

I looked away, towards the ceiling. "Jasper-"

"Just, tell me Liz." He said harshly, once again grabbing my hand.

"I said it once before, but Jane was like my…keeper." I said, not moving my gaze from where it rested. "They found that if I was in…pain, it was hard for me to confuse their minds. I couldn't use my gift at all, actually. Jane came to visit me often. Really often." I shook my head. "They used me for training. Let the newer recruits practice. They always won. Aro made sure of that."

I shook my head, ignoring the low growl I heard in Jaspers throat.

"The worst part was when they sent Alec in…" I shuddered, remembering Jane's twin and his gift. "That wasn't fun."

"Why did you-" Jasper didn't finish his sentence, I don't think he even knew what he was planning on saying. Suddenly, he moved forward, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to him. I sighed, a human gesture, and then brought my own arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Damn, Liz." He said, his voice chocked. "Why didn't you just run?"

"You had your own destiny." I said, closing my eyes, "I guess that was mine."

He ripped himself away from me, his face looking torn. "Don't say that, Liz. I just-"

"I don't mean anything by it." I cut him off, my eyes once again looking at that ceiling. "I just- you told me Alice saw you. It was what was supposed to happen."

"Liz-" He lightly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. I could have fought it, but I didn't have a reason to. "I cant say that I regret meeting Alice. I loved her. She taught me how to be who I am. She brought me to the Cullen's." I nodded, not having anything to say. "But Alice always knew why I loved her." He continued softly, his eyes staring straight into mine. "She always said I was her soul mate."

I winced, I have to admit, that was hard to hear.

"But that she wasn't mine." He continued, his eyes holding mine. His thumb slowly moved over my cheek, and I couldn't help but turn into the touch. "I already had my soul mate. She just…wasn't there at the time."

I stared at him, not really comprehending what he was saying. "Jasper-"

I didn't finish, as Jasper let his emotions reflect onto me. I felt it, the love I felt every time he was around. But this love wasn't mine- it was _directed_ at me.

It was a good thing I couldn't breath, because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to if I were alive. I stared into his eyes, finally seeing the thing I had been craving to see. The look that I had always known before. The look that I always thought was mine.

And now, I thought maybe it always had been.

"You better kiss me now." I said, my voice breathless.

Jasper continued staring into my eyes, but leaned down, letting his lips barely brush mine. I stared back, willing him to do more. He reached up, gently letting his hand run over the features of my face. I closed my eyes, and his hand traced the lids. Then I felt it, his lips once again on mine.

I leaned into him, pouring my heart into that kiss. He did the same, gently moving his mouth against mine. He reached over with his other hand, pressing it against my back. I moved forward, pressing my body against his. I felt him moan, pulling me even closer against him.

We continued on for a moment, and then he broke away, resting his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes, letting them stare once again into his.

He let out a soft chuckle, leaning in slightly and pressing his lips against mine once again gently. "The others just came home."

I moved forward, capturing his lips once again. "Do you think I care?" I asked him, smiling.

But then we heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, and Edwards voice. "I really don't like what I'm hearing!" he said, the comment obviously directed at us. "Come out, you two!"

I moved my head away from Jaspers, glaring at the door. "Stop listening!"

"Liz." Edward said, his voice soft. "I want to talk to you. Actually talk this time. Not fight. Come out."

I almost didn't go, but Jasper laid his hand on my back, pressing his lips against my neck. "Go. We can…finish our conversation later."

I smirked, kissing him one last time, then headed towards my brother.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope you all love this part! Please REVIEW!!! I love reviews!

Edward didn't just lead me out of Jaspers room, he led me out of the house. I walked beside him as we got deeper into the woods, neither of us saying a word.

Finally, Edward turned to me, an unreadable expression on his face. "Lizzie- I'm sorry." I stared at him, waiting for him to continue and tell me what I was doing wrong. Like last time.

But he didn't.

He just looked at me, straight into my eyes. "I really am sorry. I'm, well, I guess I'm just a little protective."

I couldn't help but scoff. A little?

Edward gave me a small half smile. "Alright, fine. I just don't want Nessie to get hurt."

"You cant stop it, Edward." I told him gently, somehow forgiving him already. I leaned over and gently placed my hand on his arm. "By trying to cut out all of the bad things in her life, you're going to cut out some of the good."

Edward nodded, his eyes distant and his jaw clenched. "It got worse when you came." He responded bluntly.

I recoiled instantly, thinking that he was going to say he didn't want Nessie to be like me. Again.

He reached out quickly, grabbing my arm. "Not like that, Liz. I just-" He shook his head, staring at a tree or something. "When you and Jasper saw each other that day, after you hadn't seen each other in so many years, images flashed in both of your minds. Memories. Hundreds of them. And I knew how much you loved each other." He met my gaze once again, but there was a pained look on his face. One I hadn't seen before.

"But then I saw memories of Jasper without you. I saw memories of you, being tormented by Jane. I saw how the two of you acted around each other when you first came back."

I bit my lip, staring right back at him. I never wanted anyone to see those memories- especially not my brother. That was almost as bad as Jasper seeing them.

Not going to happen.

"And then I thought about me and Bella." Edward continued, and I forced myself to go back to the conversation. "Did you know I left her once? When she was still human? I thought it was for the best." He looked back over my shoulder, his eyes distant once again. "It was the worst mistake I've ever made. I wanted to die because it hurt so much. Bella tried to kill herself by jumping off a cliff." I gasped, but Edward didn't pay me any attention. "She says she didn't, but I know better. I went to the Volturi-"

I let out yet another gasp, but this time it was in a reminder. Edwards eyes snapped to mine, the apology clear.

"I waned them to kill me." He said, his voice soft. I couldn't help but look away. I mean, I was held against my will. I couldn't believe my brother had actually _asked_ them to torture him.

He clenched his jaw. "I just- Jacob and Nessie love each other, we all know that. But I loved Bella when I left. And look what happened to you and Jasper! You _still_ love each other. I just, wanted to spare Nessie that pain."

I nodded, and somehow I knew I would be crying right now if I was human. I couldn't believe my brother was talking like this. I never thought it would happen- especially since I thought he was dead only a month ago. "But the pain- look at how happy you are now, Edward."

"The only reason Bella and I are still here is because of Alice." Edward told me bluntly.

I winced. Alice again. That girl must have been a saint- and I don't mean that sarcastically.

I actually believed it.

"You and Jasper are stronger than Bella and I ever were." Edward continued. "Neither of you gave up. You were even held by the Volturi. But here you are." He looked at me, shaking his head.

We both fell into silence. I timidly leaned over, then rested my head on my brothers shoulder. His arm came around me, hugging me to his side gently. I smiled.

"I didn't mean what I said about Jasper and Alice." Edward said softly. I immediately stiffened. "Alice always told me that Jasper was her soul mate, but she wasn't his. I never believed her. I saw them together, saw how they acted." I winced. That hurt- it really did. "But now- I've never seen Jasper the way he is around you. He really does love you."

"And I love him." I responded, a small smile coming to my face. I swore I felt my heart jump in my chest as I thought about him. The heart that hadn't worked in almost a hundred years.

"I know." Edward said, smiling. He stood, then grabbed my hand to pull me to my feet. "And if he hurts you again, I'll just have to kick his ass."

I laughed. Wondering how that fight would go. "You better get back." Edward said, the smile still on his face. "Jaspers getting worried."

I looked at him, amazed. "You can hear his thoughts all the way from here?"

He shrugged. "We've known each other for awhile. I can tune into his thoughts from quite away." He smirked yet again. "You better go."

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, turning back towards the house.

I saw that smile back on his face. "No. Emmett and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.- those I can handle. But you, my sister? Ew." He muttered, scrunching up his nose. "I'm going to go hunt. Be back in a few hours."

I sent him an outraged look, though I was trying not to laugh. "Edward Anthony Mason! What exactly do you think we're going to be doing?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Going back to the point where I can hear Jaspers thoughts from here." He sent me a wicked grin, "You better run."

I laughed, but did as he said, coming to the Cullen house only a few seconds later.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked, as soon as I walked into the house.

"I killed him and left his body in the woods." I replied promptly, then I smiled at Bella's startled expression. "He want to hunt."

Bella nodded, then quietly slipped out the door.

I heard a chuckle, then strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "That wasn't very nice." Jasper growled, his breath tickling my cheek.

I turned in his arms, now facing him, and wrapped my own arms around his neck. "But I couldn't help it!" I protested, a smile on my face.

Jasper chuckled, then leaned his head down and pressed his lips against my own. "I bet you couldn't." He chuckled again, pulled his lips away from mine. I couldn't hide the happiness I felt. I didn't want to. Jasper laughed, then leaned his forehead against mine.

"I take it things went well?" He asked, referring to my discussion with Edward.

I nodded, but let my smile fall a bit when I asked my next question. "Why did Edward try to leave Bella?"

Jaspers face instantly closed off and his arms tightened around me. "Can I answer that another time?" He asked.

I almost said no, but then I saw how…hurt, upset, he looked. So I nodded instead.

"Good." He whispered, giving me a tight smile. I searched his eyes a moment, trying to figure out what he was thinking about. "So, why did Edward suddenly decide to go hunting?" He asked softly, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

I smiled, then pressed our lips firmly together. He chuckled. "He said he didn't want to be here because of what you were thinking." I pulled away, grinning up at him mischievously. "I just cant figure out what you could possibly be thinking that would make my brother stay far, far away from the house?"

Jasper smirked, then lifted me into his arms. I laughed, and he sent me a melting smile. He started walking up the stairs, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Then I guess I'll show you." He said, pressing his lips against mine once again.

:::::::::::::"""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKLKJHGFDS"""""""""""":::::::::::::::

"Edward and Bella are home." Jasper said, smiling down at me a few hours later. I smiled back at him, turning over and lying on his chest. I felt him react instantly as my body pressed full against his. "Liz-" He groaned, closing his eyes. "You know they gave us our time."

I smirked, leaning over and pressing my lips against his and letting my hands wander. "Liz-" He moaned yet again. "Come on."

I sighed, then rolled back over onto the mattress. Jasper kept his eyes closed, but he kept his arms tight around me. I swallowed hard, suddenly thinking of the question I had asked earlier. The question that Jasper hadn't wanted to answer.

And I knew now wasn't the best time to ask him again. But-

"Just ask, Liz." Jasper said, his eyes still closed. "I can feel the curiosity coming in waves."

I let out a sheepish grin. "Uh, it isn't a new question-"

His eyes finally opened and he looked down at me. "You want to know why Edward left Bella." He stated.

I nodded, biting my lip. He let out a small grin, then raised his hand and touched my lip, making my teeth leave my lip. "You really should stop that." He chuckled, though it sounded a little forced. "Edward left because of me."

I pulled away from him slightly, but only so I could see him better ."Excuse me?"

He quickly told me the story, how Bella had cut herself, how he had lost the control he had, how Edward had decided it was best if they all just left. How he wanted to protect her.

"I think- I don't know. I've worked so hard since then. I couldn't believe I had almost killed her." He sounded as if he was in pain.

"It wasn't your fault." I said instantly, placing my hand on his cheek.

"They've told me that." Jasper agreed. "And everything worked out. I know that. But I cant help but feel guilty."

"Don't." I said, smiling at him and leaning over to press my lips against his. "Edward forgave you. Bella forgave you. I think its time you forgave yourself."

Jasper stared at me a moment, then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me on top of him, his lips against mine harshly. The kiss was passionate, hard, full of everything we had ever felt for each other.

"Hey!" Edward's voice said, and then Jasper and I broke apart as someone started pounding on our door. "I gave you hours to do that! No more!"

I looked at Jasper, and he met my eyes. Then we both broke into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry its been so long! I was kind of stuck, but now I know where I want this to go!!! Hope you all enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Only Liz

Jasper and I stayed in his room the rest of the night- but we both felt like we owed Edward something, so we mostly just talked. A lot. About everything. He insisted on me giving more details about what happened with Jane, and I ended up telling him. To say he was angry would be putting it mildly. He put a hole in his wall.

And then he told me more about him and Alice. I actually wasn't feeling jealous of the girl anymore- I couldn't. I felt…relieved, thankful, that this woman had helped him so much. I had a feeling that if she hadn't been there, something horrible would have happened. And then we wouldn't have come back to each other.

That was something I didn't want to think about.

"Time for school!" Rosalie said, knocking on the door slightly. "Esme said to tell you that you two are going today- and she doesn't want another phone call about you not being there."

I laughed, shooting a glance at Jasper. We were ready to leave, but we had been pushing it, wanting to stay together for as long as possible. At least we had our first class together.

"Told you they would notice." I muttered to him, pulling open his bedroom door and starting off down the hall.

Jasper chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me against him as we made our way down the stairs. "I don't care." He said, speaking into my ear. "It was worth it."

I laughed, playfully hitting his arm. He sent me a smirk, then walked around Rosalie's car to jump in the back seat. I jumped in beside him, and his arm instantly wrapped around me once again. Rosalie and Emmett both sent us smirks, then took off towards the school.

"Edward already left. He's always worried about Nessie being late." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

I frowned, shaking my head. They really needed to cool it. Jasper, feeling my annoyance, pulled me closer to him, kissing the top of my head. "Liz, you and Edward just stopped arguing about Nessie. Let it rest for awhile." He told me softly.

I frowned, but nodded once. He chuckled once again, this time leaning down to kiss my lips. I smiled as he pulled away, and noticed Emmett watching us like we were some sort of show. "Wow." He said, looking awed. "You two look so…happy. Its weird." He told us seriously.

I saw Rosalie roll her eyes in the mirror, and Jasper growled. "Turn around, Emmett."

He pouted for a moment, and Rose reached over to smack him in the back of the head. I laughed as he sat up straight, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at his wife. Rosalie ignored him, pulling into the parking lot. Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob were all standing in the parking lot. Nessie was glaring at her parents, Jacob's arm wrapped around her waist. Edward was glaring at Jacob.

I instantly felt the need to say something, but Jaspers arm tightened around me as soon as I opened my mouth. "Relax." He whispered, helping me out of the car. The whistles started, much like they had been the last two days.

But this time, Jasper turned and sent a glare over the parking lot, practically daring someone to say something. He pulled me against him, pressing his lips against my cheek. I heard the gasps and the whispers. I started laughing, pulling away from him.

"Jealous?" I asked him, smirking slightly as I started into the topaz eyes.

"Like hell." He agreed, entwining our fingers and looking at everyone else. They were all chuckling, though Edward and Jacob still had annoyed looks on their faces. Nessie was biting her lip, looking at me. "We're going to class." Jasper said, nodding to all of them and leading me away.

I heard all of them start to separate, and then footsteps running to catch up to us. "Liz?" I stopped, Jasper turning with me.

Nessie and Jacob stood there, hands clasped together. Jacob looked slightly annoyed, but Nessie was staring at me with wide eyes. "Yes?" I asked her, smiling slightly.

"Can- during lunch, can I talk to you?" She asked me hesitantly, biting her lip. I heard Jasper chuckle.

"I think she got that habit from you." He muttered softly. I smirked slightly, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Sure." I told Nessie, smiling slightly at my niece. Jaspers arms squeezed me slightly, reminding me. "But I don't know what your parents-"

"I don't care about my parents!" Nessie exploded, making Jacob pull her against him. "I just- need someone to talk to. Please."

I hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Okay. But we're going to tell Bella and Edward first. At lunch."

Nessie sent me a huge smile, then moved forward suddenly to wrap her arms around me. I was startled, but I instantly moved my own arms around her. "Thank you." She whispered, before pulling away and walking with Jacob in the opposite direction.

Jasper started laughing at the surprised look on my face, and he grabbed my hand once again and ended up pulling me down the hall and into my class. He led us to our seats, still holding my hand. He moved his chair close, so there was barely any space between us. "Did she surprise you?" Jasper asked, still chuckling.

"She did." I agreed, smiling slightly.

Jasper shrugged, letting our clasped hands rest on my lap. "Don't be." He told me, leaning his head down so he was speaking right into my ear. "She's your niece. And, truthfully, she already loves you like she's known you her entire life."

I looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

He nodded, giving me a smile. "yes, really."

Then the teacher walked in and the two of us lapsed into silence.

When the bell rang, Jasper once again led me to my next class. He was sending many glares around the hallway, and I could only guess what emotions he was getting from them. "I'll see you after class." Jasper said, standing outside my room. I nodded, smiling. He leaned down, kissing me quickly but passionately, then walked into his own class down the hall.

Bella gave me a small smile was we walked into the room. "Hello." I said, sliding into my seat. I was wondering if she was going to speak back. I mean, the last time we spoke we didn't exactly leave on the best terms.

"Hi." Bella's soft voice answered, and I saw her glance at me quickly.

We both sat there in silence for a moment, then I let out a deep sigh and turned to look at her. "Look Bella, I am sorry about what I said about Nessie. But don't you think that maybe that's one of the reason's I'm here? I mean, I am her aunt."

"Technically." Bella muttered, glaring at me slightly. "But Rosalie and Alice are her aunts. Alice _died_ for her. Rosalie helped me through a horrible pregnancy, she stood by my side. Rosalie has more say than you do."

I turned to face the front of the room, not saying another word.

As soon as the bell rang, Bella was out the door. I was second. She grabbed Edwards hand, pulling him down the hall. He sent me a look, clearly asking what I did now. I shrugged, and he turned around to walk away.

"What happened?" Jasper asked me instantly, holding me close to him. I smiled at him, kissing him quickly.

"Nothing." I told him, trying to walk down the hall.

He held me back, turning me to face him. His eyes searched mine. "You're lying to me." He said instantly, frowning. "I thought we talked about that."

I bit my lip, instantly feeling guilty. Jasper felt it, then raised his eyebrows at me. "Fine." I sighed, once again walking.

On the way, I told him about what happened between me and Bella. "And the worst of it is, I know she's right." I told him softly, since we were almost at the room and I didn't want Edward or Bella hearing us. "I mean, I wasn't there when Nessie was born. I haven't done anything for her- not like Rosalie. Or Alice." Jasper winced. "Sorry."

"Don't be." he told me softly, leaning forward and kissing me quickly. "I just- I don't want you to do what Alice did. Ever." He said, his voice holding a slight panic in it.

I smiled slightly. "Jasper-"

"Bella and Edward will have to learn that you are, in fact, Nessie's aunt." Jasper told me, cutting me off. "And she knows it. That much is obvious." He let out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"I just cant wait to see what happens at lunch when Nessie tells them she wants to talk to you. They- have to force her to tell them anything. But she asked to talk to you."

I smiled slightly, but I was worried. Would this hurt my relationship with Edward even more?

:::::::::::::""""""""""KJHGFDSASDFGHJKLLKJHGFDS""""""""""""":::::::::::::::

I was sitting beside Jasper at the lunch table. We were the first ones there, and I was thankful for it. I leaned back against his chest, his arms wrapped around me. He leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I love you." He whispered, making a huge smile break out over my face.

"I love you too." I replied, turning my head to press his lips against mine.

"Ah, how sweet." Edward said sarcastically, siding into his seat. Bella was beside him, pointingly ignoring me.

"Why thank you." I said, turning my attention to my brother and smirking.

Rosalie and Emmett appeared, gracefully sitting in their seats and smiling at everyone. Well, Emmett smiled at everyone, Rose smiled at me.

Then Nessie and Jacob appeared. Jacob with a trey of food. Bella's eyes instantly landed on the one trey. "Nessie? Where is your food?"

"I actually wanted to talk to Liz during lunch today." Nessie said calmly. "I can grab something from the vending machines."

Every eye landed on me, Bella and Edward's included. "Why do you want to talk to Liz?" Bella asked, her voice colder than usual. I saw Edward reach over to place his hand on her arm.

"Because she's my aunt and I want to talk to her." Liz replied, rolling her eyes. "Is that a problem?"

Bella glared. "Renesme-"

"Come on, Nessie." I said instantly. I stood, letting Jaspers arms fall from around me. "We're going to go." I felt the glare from Bella, and Edward was keeping his face neutral. I leaned over to press my lips against Jaspers. "I'll see you in Great Books." I told him softly. He nodded, keeping his eyes on my brother.

I quickly led Nessie out of the cafeteria, then into the garden outside. "Okay." I said, sitting against the bench. "What's going on?"

Nessie looked slightly nervous, but sank onto the bench beside me. "You're my aunt. I can tell you anything, right?"

Okay, now I was nervous. "Right."

Nessie nodded, then took a deep breath. "You know, technically, I'm twenty years old. But I've been an adult since I was seven. And, since my dad and mom are so protective, Jacob and I haven't ever actually…you know…"

Okay, if I was human, I'd be blushing. "Okay." I said, frowning.

"And, well, last night-" she let a huge smile break out over her face. "Jacob asked me to marry him."

I let a smile break out over my own face. "Nessie!" I said, leaning over to hug her tightly. "That's great!"

"Thank you!" She said, blushing brightly. She pulled away from me gently, once again biting her lip. "I just- dad and mom. They wouldn't let me."

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth. "Nessie, they cant tell you no. Look how old you are!"

"I know." She said, looking at the ground. "But- you've seen my parents. They would never-"

"I'll try to think of something to help." I said, smiling slightly. She squealed, throwing her arms around me once again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, letting go of me and smiling. "I have to tell Jake!"

She ran back inside, leaving me to wonder how the hell I was going to help with this.


	10. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
